Lustful Toad
by SeductiveSerpent
Summary: Naruto try's to summon another toad while training, but he end's up getting a very feminine one instead...oneshot, NarutoXGamariki Warning: Contains Beastiality and Yaoi!


This is a small one-shot between Naruto and Gamariki from "Naruto Shippūden Episode 91"

Naruto ran out into the dark forest, it had worked, he had finally summoned a toad! That Gambunta was tough to handle, but he passed his test!

Sadly though, he was knocked out for the whole day, so he decided to try and summon another toad tonight, as he made it to a lake in the middle of the forest outside of Konoha, "Alright, I'll try for something smaller this time, maybe about and big as me...", he said before going through some hand-sign's and slammed his palm on the ground, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

There was a large burst of smoke, temporarily blinding Naruto, when he opened his eye's, he saw a light green Toad as big as him with purple eyes and yellow patterns all over it's body, a large red violet bow on it's back and make-up which included red lipstick, pink blush on it's cheeks and eye-liner, giving it a very effective look, however he didn't notice the hand-sign's it was making until it was too late...

"Genjutsu Kiss"

Naruto's eye's widened when the toad stretched its tongue out with an incredible speed and force and wrapped around his neck before pulling him towards the toad's mouth, Naruto's face slammed into the toad's lips and he was forced to endure a long wet, sloppy kiss, his entire face was practically sucked into it's mouth.

The toad immediately spit out the boy in anger, "Damn it! Why do I always get summoned when I'm training?!", it said in a deep, serious male tone, he glared at Naruto as he got up with his face covered in drool, and for some reason, a wide smile on his face, due to the toad using his genjutsu kiss on him, Naruto mind was now in an illusionary world, and the effeminate toad in front of him was the most beautiful thing he had seen in his life...

The toad blinked, then smiled, "Well well, look's my new jutsu work's...", he said in a now high-pitched voice before stretching his tongue out again and licking his face, "So what's your name, little one?", he said with a seductive tone. "Naruto.", he said in a entranced tone, the toad giggled, "Well, Naruto-chan, I'm Gamariki. And since you summoned me, you have to do something for me...", he said before moving closer to him, "...strip for me...", he whispered into his ear, Naruto obediently took off his cloth's, leaving himself butt-naked.

Gamariki giggled as he wrapped his tongue around Naruto's cock, stroking it softly, Naruto moaned in delight as Gamariki's tongue engulfed his cock, as he began to suck and lick, he slid his tongue along the shaft, tickling the tip and curling around it, encasingthe blond's member in his warm, slimy tongue, Naruto threw his head back and thrust his hips into the coiled tongue, Gamariki then finished it up by wrapping his cock up in his tongue right up to the base and moving it up and down repetitively, giving the blond a tonguejob, Naruto's eyes shoot wide open as he came long and hard, squirting his thick cum onto Gamariki's tongue.

"Mmm...that was good...", Gamariki said as he slurped his long tongue back into his mouth and swallowed the cum, savoring the taste, Naruto simply sat there smiling wildly, "Now for some real fun...", Gamariki said before stretching his tongue out and wrapping it around Naruto's waist, he lifted him up in the air and closer to his face, his tongue then started stroking his ass and lubricating it, making him moan again as the slimy tongue made contact with his asshole.

Naruto's eyes wide as he felt Gamariki's long tongue pushed it's way up his ass, using his saliva as a lubricant, the pleasure made him even hornier as it pumped his tongue in and almost out of his asshole, slowly at first, then quicker, he screamed again as he orgasmed all over his face, Gamariki simply smirked and thrusted it deeper to the point of hitting his sweet spot, and pushing right through it, Naruto howled in pleasure as a bulge appeared in his stomach, twisting and turning as it made it's way through his body, Naruto was hard as a rock and continuously orgasming as the tongue continued up his thought creating a bulge pushed upwards, and finally in emerged from his mouth, with Naruto's eye's wide and his pupils the size of dot's.

Gamariki smirked at the situation Naruto was in, to be able to endure something like this, he moved his tongue down towards Naruto's dick, with naruto's body jerking and twitching and the tongue in his body moved as well, it wrapped around his dick again and coated itself with more of his cum, then slowly started to withdraw back into his body, the sensation of it moving pushing Naruto over the edge, as the tongue was sucked back into Naruto's mouth he tasted his own cum, but while pulling his tongue back he also pulled Naruto into his mouth.

Naruto moaned at the tightness and warmth of the toad's mouth as it enveloped him, he was experiencing the greatist pleasure of his life! Thebulge in his stomache died down as Gamariki's long tongue finally pulled out of the blond and after a few second's it popped out of Naruto's ass, Naruto simply layed in his mouth, covered in his saliva as he orgasmed again in his mouth.

Gamariki then spit Naruto out onto his back and gave him another sloppy kiss before standing over him, revealing his swelling red dick, "...now you will pleasure me, Naru-chan...", he said before thrusting into Naruto's drool-covered ass, causing him to scream in pleasure as he pounded into the boy, he extented his tongue and wrapped it around his dick one more time and as he slid the ring up and down on his shaft and moved his tongue up and down Naruto's hard dick in a constant rhythm.

Naruto screamed in pure pleasure and then Gamariki with a final thrust and a flick of his tongue, Naruto's muscles tightened on Gamariki's cock and they both screamed, Gamariki spilled his seed into Naruto, while Naruto himself came all over his own body.

"Ah...that was good...", Gamariki said before wrapping Naruto up and dipped him in the lake, cleaning him up, he then had him put on his cloth's, "When you wake up, you will remember none of this, you will simply remember passing out while trainig, understand?", Naruto simply nodded as he slowly fell asleep, the genjutsu slowly wearing off while Gamariki made a hand sign, "Bye-bye, Naru-chan?", he said with a wink before vanishing in a puff of smoke...

THE END.


End file.
